1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to network switching and data export responsive to message flow patterns.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer networks, it commonly occurs that message traffic between a particular source and a particular destination will continue for a time with unchanged routing or switching parameters. For example, when using the file-transfer protocol “FTP” there is substantial message traffic between the file's source location and the file's destination location, comprising the transfer of many packets which have similar headers, differing in the actual data which is transmitted. During the time when message traffic continues, routing and switching devices receiving packets comprising that message traffic must examine those packets and determine the processing thereof.
One problem which has arisen in the art is that processing demands on routing and switching devices continue to grow with increased network demand. It continues to be advantageous to provide techniques for processing packets more quickly. This problem has been exacerbated by addition of more complex forms of processing, such as the use of access control lists.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide techniques in which the amount of processing required for any individual packet could be reduced. With inventive techniques described herein, information about message flow patterns is used to identify packets for which processing has already been determined, and therefore to process those packets without having to re-determine the same processing. The amount of processing required for any individual packet is therefore reduced.
Information about message flow patterns would also be valuable for providing information about use of the network, and could be used for a variety of purposes by network administrators, routing devices, service providers, and users.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a technique for network switching and data export responsive to message flow patterns.